Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung
|} Vorschläge/Abstimmung __TOC__ Einbeziehen von Serientiteln in die Quellenangaben (angenommen, 13 Pro, 6 Kontra) Diese Abstimmung läuft vom 03.06.2010 bis zum 10.06.2010. Das sich bei der Diskussion nicht mehr wirklich etwas tut möchte ich nun das Einbeziehen von Serientiteln in die Quellenangaben zur Abstimmung bringen. Dies soll dann für alle Quellenangaben gelten bei den das möglich ist. Yoga 'Diskussion 12:39, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ergänzend sei gesagt, dass das danach in die Richtlinien geschrieben werden sollte. Desweiteren sollte man, da hier ja alle Reihen mit Doppelpunkt geschrieben werden, diese kleinere Geschichte nicht vergessen werden, denn sonst haben wir mehrere Trennungszeichen bei Reihenquellen. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 15:22, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Hups, das wollt ich eigentlich mit reinschreiben. Danke für den Hinweis. Yoga 'Diskussion 15:39, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Es sollte auch noch geklärt werden, ob da der Doppelpunkt oder der Halbgeviertstrich verwendet werden soll. Das ganze sollte am besten synkron zur unteren Abstimmung sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:34, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::It´s your turn.Bild:;-).gif 'Yoga 'Diskussion 12:40, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Pro # : 'Yoga 'Diskussion 12:39, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : 'Pandora Diskussion 14:35, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Jaina 14:47, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Kit Diskussion 14:51, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : 14:52, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:11, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 15:22, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : – Andro Disku 15:35, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Aber keinesfalls im Lemma. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:48, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 15:52, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Ach komm, et hätt noch immer jot jejange. ''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 15:30, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :Ich find die Idee generell gut. - [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 19:44, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 20:32, 7. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kontra # :Ich lehne diese teifer Quellenangabe aus Prinzip ab, daran hat auch die bisherige Diskussion nichts geändert und wird sie warscheinlich auch nicht, falls eine lösung angenommen wird werde ich mich darn haltna, ändern aber meine Meinung um der Obsoleszenz dieser Regelung nichts. Wir haben Link in dennen wir zu den Artikel kommen aus dennen ein Artikel geschrieben ist, doof ist natürlich wenn der Arteikl zu der Quelle noch nicht erstellt ist, aber so schlimm ist das nicht. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 14:18, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Die Quellen dienen ausschleißlich dazu, den Inhalt der Artikel zu belegen, von da her sind weder eine tiefe List noch umständlich lange Links nötig. Es ist nicht Aufgabe des Quellenabschinttes, dem Leser zu Zeigen, welcher Reihe eine Quelle zugehöhrig ist. Auserdem ist bei der tiefen List noch das Poblem, wie es bei zeitlichen Überschneidungen von Reihen funktionieren soll und wie eigenstädige Quellen ohne Reihe in diese Liste passen sollen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:28, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) **Wie man die einordnen soll? Ich würd´ sagen in der Ebene der Serien. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 16:15, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Ähh, genau. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:47, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich hin und hergerissen und bei der (anfänglichen) Diskussion habe ich ja noch mein Pro zugesagt, doch nach einigem Überlegen kommts bei mir doch zum Kontra. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es, wenn die Lemmata gleichbleiben, die Quellenlinks geändert werden und das ganze Chaos seinen Lauf nimmt, es im Quellenteil wirklich übersichtlicher und einfacher oder praktischer wird. Ansonsten hätten einzelne Romane auch keine Reihe oder müssten den Zusatz "Star Wars" kriegen, was ich auch wieder blöd finde. Wenn mich wirklich interessiert, zu welcher Reihe ein Roman gehört und ich das nicht selber weiß, gehe ich halt auf den Link zum Buch - dafür schreiben wir ja die Buch- und Romanreihen-Artikel. Ansonsten kann ich mich auch nur Ackbar anschließen: Die Quellenangaben in ihrer jetzigen Form sind zweckmäßig und reichen aus. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:28, 8. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :Ich stimme Ackbar und Tiin zu. Es ist bedauerlich, natürlich legitim, dass sich der Großteil der wirklich aktiven Nutzer für die Änderung aussprechen. Immerhin ist damit, wenn man nicht immer alles kopieren will, sondern manuell arbeiten möchte, ein höher Arbeits - und Zeitaufwand verbunden. Des Weiteren ist es wie Lord Tiin bereits angemerkt hat, eine kosmetische Sache. Darth Hate 13:11, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ##Hier ist es ein unzumutbarer Mehraufwand, aber mit dem Strich ist das ok, obwohl es derselbe Aufwand ist? Pandora Diskussion 19:14, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Stimme Ackbar zu--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 17:32, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend Hier bitte auch eintragen für welche Lösung man ist. Beispiel für die Lösung mit Doppelpunkt: :Mal dumm gefragt: Warum legen die Aufsteller dieser Abstimmung das Beispiel mit einem Doppelpunkt an, wo doch die Lemmata alle mit Trennstrich angelegt werden? Die Abstimmung, ob Trennstrich oder Doppelpunkt ist doch weiter unten auf dieser Seite und hat mit dieser hier gar nichts zu tun.--Anakin Skywalker 20:07, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Am besten sollte man die Frage nach der genauen Gestaltung nach Ende dieser Abstimmung nochmal allgemein stellen, oder sich in Bezug auf die Doppelpunkt/Strich-Frage dann an das Ergebnis der Abstimmung weiter unten halten. Bei jener Abstimmung geht es ja um Einheitlichkeit, also betrifft sie natürlich auch die Angaben im Quellen-Abschnitt von Artikeln. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:30, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Beispiel für Ordnung mit tiefer Liste: ---- Mit 13 Für und 6 Gegenstimmen wurde der Vorschlag angenommen. Die Mehrheit stimmte für eine Ordnung mit Doppelpunkten oder Halbgeviertstrichen, und somit gegen eine tiefe Liste. Eine Archivierung und Umsetzung des Vorschlags erfolgt aber erst, wenn auch die beiden unterern, zu diesem Thema ebenfalls zugehörigen, Vorschläge entweder angenommen oder abgelehnt wurden. Admiral Ackbar 10:23, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Standardisierung/Neue Lemma-Richtlinie bei Quellen mit Trennstrich Diese Abstimmung läuft vom 10.06.2010 bis zum 17.06.2010 Es geht bei dieser Abstimmung darum eine Standardisierung für die Schreibweise Lemma und Quellenangaben, die einen Trennstrich im Text enthalten, zu schaffen. Der Vorschlag sieht vor, alle Trennstriche, von denen es vier verschiedene gibt, durch einen Doppelpunkt zu ersetzen. Yoga 'Diskussion 12:06, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ich musste mal kurz die Abstimmung so umbauen, wie sie gehört. Hier oben ist erstmal die Abstimmung, ob man eine Standardisierung wünscht (also, dass es nicht mehr hier ''so und da so gemacht wird), unten dann welches Standardschema man wünscht. PS: Ich darf darauf aufmerksam machen, dass bislang gegen eine Standardisierung bei Kontra gestimmt wird. (wenn man bislang die Willkür gut findet, dann sollte man bei der Kontra-Stimme bleiben) PPS: Im Falle einer Entscheidung Pro Halbgeviertstrich haben wir außerdem keine Lösung bei dem Sonderfall „Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies“, zumindestens hat die Gegenseite nichts entsprechendes formuliert. Der würde bei einem Ergebnis Pro Halbgeviertstrich momentan „Galaxy Guide 12 – Aliens – Enemies and Allies“ so aussehen. Ich denke, am einfachsten wäre es dann, den zweiten Halbgeviertstrich mit einem Doppelpunkt '''„:“ oder mit einem Gevierstrich „—“ auszutauschen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:49, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Pro # : Yoga 'Diskussion 12:06, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:49, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Für einen Standart, gegen einen Doppelpunkt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:17, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Halbgeviert. Also im Groben so wie bisher. Admiral Ackbar 17:28, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Einheitlich ist immer gut. Pandora Diskussion 19:14, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Natürlich ist Einheitlichkeit gut... ist das eine rhetorische Abstimmung? Das System ist gegenwärtig einheitlich. Nur weil es den Artikel Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies gibt, gleich von Willkür zu sprechen, ist doch übertrieben. Da sollte man sich lieber überlegen, ob man nicht lieber das Lemma dieses Artikels diskutiert, als gleich das ganze System umstellen zu wollen – wegen einem Artikel. Bei den anderen Artikel der Reihe passt es ja wieder. Da wird eine Grundsatzdiskussion aus dem Boden getreten, die hunderte von Artikel betrifft, nur weil einer nicht ins bisherige System passt. Unnötig, wieder mal... Wie könnte man über das Lemma diskutieren. Vielleicht gehört da einfach der Reihenname aus, wobei die Zahl sowieso rausgehört. Es gibt auch nicht den Artikel Das Dunkle Nest 1: Die Königsdrohne, sprich Reihenname und Nummerierung raus – das wäre einheitlich. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:58, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Das System ist gegenwärtig NICHT einheitlich. Es betrifft zahlreiche Fälle, wo mit Geviertstrich gearbeitet wird, genauso gibt es in der gleichen Anzahl Fälle, wo mit Doppelpunkt gearbeitet wird. (komischerweise führen wir bei einigen Artikeln schon seit einiger Zeit den Reihennamen mit) Der von mir hier aufzitierte Fall ist lediglich ein Sonderfall, weil dort beides vorhanden ist, daher wurde er von mir anfangs schon unter JP:Vorschläge aufgeführt. Hier bei der Abstimmung habe ich den Fall erwähnt, weil bislang die Unterstützer des Geviertstriches kein Lösungsansatz für das Problem präsentiert haben. Bitte erstmal informieren, bevor man falsche Dinge sagt. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 20:11, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #::Ich weiß, dass du diesen Artikel schon bei den Vorschlägen zitiert hast. Oben hast du geschrieben: „Es betrifft zahlreiche Fälle, wo mit Geviertstrich gearbeitet wird, genauso gibt es in der gleichen Anzahl Fälle, wo mit Doppelpunkt gearbeitet wird.“ In gleicher Anzahl? Das ist einfach falsch. Ich habe mich eben durch sämtliche Kategorien von Romanen und Sachbüchern geklickt und bis auf wenige Ausnahmen wie The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film, Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear, Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones und Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook (Trennstrich wäre kein Problem, Verschiebung ebenso wenig) sowie Kategorie:Galaxy Guides, wo nur dieser eine bereits zitierte Artikel aus dem Rahmen fällt, sind alle Artikel mit Trennstrich. Okay, das System ist gerade nicht einheitlich, aber ein paar Verschiebungen und es ist einheitlich. Was fällt auf? Die Artikel mit Doppelpunkten sind alles englischsprachige Sachbücher... vielleicht haben die Autoren es nicht gewusst oder waren sich unsicher und haben deswegen den Doppelpunkt verwendet, aber Willkür erkenne ich beim besten Willen nicht.--Anakin Skywalker 20:39, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:::Hab o.g. Artikel mal verschoben, um die Einheitlichkeit herzustellen. Es ist doch einfach, ein paar Korrekturen mit bestehenden Regeln vorzunehmen, um das bisherige System wieder einheitlich zu machen, statt ein neues System zu erfinden (obwohl es ja von der WP angeguckt ist). Warum nimmt man diesen Apparat hier in Anspruch, um etwas mit der Begründung der Einheitlichkeit zu ändern. Dieser Grund kommt mir vorgeschoben vor. Die vermeintliche Willkür ist herbei geredet und erfunden. Um Einheitlichkeit geht es gar nicht... vielleicht viel mehr darum, ob Trennstriche oder Doppelpunkte schöner sind. Und von sowas hängt natürlich alles ab.--Anakin Skywalker 21:04, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Sag mal, was hast du denn heute gefrühstückt? Alleine in dieser Kategorie herrscht(e) schon Uneinigkeit, genau die möchte ich hier ausschließen. Wir haben auch auf der Trennstrich-Seite bislang keinerlei Regel, was ist sonst Grund, dass diese Uneinigkeit seit Monaten besteht und sämtliche Projekte auf einer Doppelpunkt-Geschichte basieren? Bitte tret hier nicht irgendein Thema groß, was gegenwärtig geklärt wird. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 21:19, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #::In der von dir verlinkten Kategorie gibt es genau einen Artikel mit Doppelpunkt und das ist der Galaxy Guide, denn du auch schon ganz oben und auf den Vorschlägen zitiert hast. Die anderen Galaxy Guides waren bis eben auch noch mit Doppelpunkten, aber eben nur diese. Hast du nicht geschrieben, dass Doppelpunkte und Trennstriche in gleicher Zahl auftauchen? Davon sind wir weit entfernt. Sorry, aber ich finde, dass du aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machst (Bei wenigen Abweichungen von Willkür sprechen).--Anakin Skywalker 21:55, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Ich habe eben die anderen 28 Artikel noch nachverschoben – die übrigen Redlinks anzupassen, dafür gibts dann hoffentlich unseren Droiden. Jetzt sind die bösen WP-Doppelpunkte bis auf 3 (Sonder)Fälle gänzlich raus. Nach der Abstimmung wird man dann sehen, welches System gewonnen hat. Bin dann mal gespannt, wie wir dann zweiteilige Titel und Reihe/Quelle trennen (die sind dann nämlich gleich) – auch du hast bislang keine Antwort dazu liefern können, sodass wir es dann einfach gleich machen. Wenige Abweichungen sind insgesamt mindestens 35 Fälle nicht, zumal die Artikellemma mal 2007, dann auch mal 2008, auch 2009 und sogar 2010 geschrieben wurden. Eine brilliante Einheitlichkeit :D (PS: Die haben wir jetzt zusammen erstellt, ohne irgendeine Grundlage dafür gehabt zu haben. Bislang hatten wir auch noch keine Grundlage dafür gehabt, Reihennamen überhaupt in Artikel einzuführen. Nur so am Rande) Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 22:10, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 20:48, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Ich dachte erst, ein Pro schließt auch den Doppelpunkt ein. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:01, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Einheitlichkeit ist hier auf jeden Fall wünschenswert. Ich favorisiere den Doppelpunkt, da man so zwischen der Trennung Reihe/Buch (Dunkles Nest: Die Königsdrohne) und einem zweiteiligen Titel (Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger) unterscheiden kann. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:30, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : 22:28, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :Für den Strich, gegen den Doppelpunkt.Darth Hate 12:37, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :Für den Strich, alles andere geht mir dagegen ;-) - [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 15:14, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Dem Argument von Obi-Wan K. kann ich nur zustimmen. – Andro Disku 19:33, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kontra : : So weit ich das sehe, ist es im Deutschen üblich, da den Halbgeviertstrich zu verwenden, wie wir es auch bisher tun. Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir davon abweichen sollten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:16, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) : : Seh ich genauso. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:11, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) : : Außerdem ist es doch kein großer Aufwand, geschweige denn ein Problem, auf den Quellennamen zu gehen, den, falls der Artikelverfasser eine Weiterleitung verwendet hat, korrekten Namen mit korrektem Bindestrich zu kopieren (Strg + c) und dann im Artikel unter Quellen einzufügen. Doppelpunkte à la Star Wars: Rogue Squadron sehen wirklich unschön aus. Darüber hinaus wirken Bindestrich ästhetischer und flüssiger.Darth Hate 13:16, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) : : Halt´ ich nicht für nötig. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 16:30, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend Hier bitte auch eintragen für welche Lösung man ist. Einbeziehen von Serientiteln in die Artikelnamen Diese Abstimmung läuft vom 10.06.2010 bis zum 17.06.2010. Der Vollständigkeit halber möchte ich nun das Einbeziehen von Serientiteln in die Artikelnamen zur Abstimmung bringen. Dies soll dann für alle Artikelnamen gelten bei den das möglich ist. Ob als Trennzeichen ein ":" (wie im Beispiel) oder ein "–" wird hängt dann vom Ausgang dieser Abstimmung ab. Yoga '''Diskussion 12:27, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) '''Beispiel: Pro : : Damit kann man den Quellcode reduzieren. Statt Dunkles Nest: Der Schwarmkrieg, steht dann lediglich Dunkles Nest: Der Schwarmkrieg. Momentan ist das nichts halbes und nichts ganzes, daher Pro Einheitlichkeit. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:49, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Wie wäre es denn mit der Möglichkeit: Dunkles Nest: Der Schwarmkrieg? Wurde zwar beim Erstellen der Abstimmung nicht als Option angegeben, aber wie oben schon gesagt, sollte man über die exakte Gestaltung sowieso nochmal sprechen. Sonst haben wir am Ende eine Abstimmung, deren Ergebnis besagt, dass es im Quellen-Abschnitt "Dunkles Nest: Die Königsdrohne" heißen muss, während das Ergebnis der Doppelpunkt/Strich-Abstimmung ist, dass es immer "Dunkles Nest - Die Königsdrohne" heißen muss. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:30, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Das fände ich einen perfekten Kompromiss. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 21:34, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Pandora Diskussion 19:14, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : 22:30, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kontra # : Auf keinen Fall. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:41, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Wenn ich da an manche Lemmas der WP denke... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:17, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Ganz bestimmt nicht--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 17:44, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Kit Diskussion 20:04, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # (aber ein ganz dickes Kontra): Die Idee ist einfach unnötig... Die Kategorien würden mit Reihennamen verstopft werden, worunter die Übersichtlichkeit leidet. Viel zu viel Text in den Kategorien, der gar nicht nötig wäre. Bei den Comics ist das zudem oft nicht umsetzbar, weswegen hier bald darauf Schreie auftauchen würden, die Artikel nach amerikanischen Comic-Einzelheften und nicht mehr nach Comic-Geschichten verlangen, damit man die Reihe ins Lemma setzen kann. Schlimm finde ich halt, dass hier mit Einheitlichkeit argumentiert ist, obwohl es jetzt nicht uneinheitlich ist. Und damit der Quelltext kürzer ist... Hallo, was interessiert mich der Quelltext, den man als Leser eh nicht sieht. Soll man halt auf eine Weiterleitung verlinken, wenn man zu faul zum Tippen des Direktlinks ist... Die, die weitergeleitet werden, merken vielleicht nichtmal, dass sie weitergeleitet wurden.--Anakin Skywalker 20:25, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Ich wiederhole Ani zwar, aber es ist eben so: Die Reihennamen sind im Lemma unnötig. Zudem werden die Kategorien unübersichtlicher. Es sei denn, man ordnet die Artikel nach Reihen in sie ein, was auch Quatsch ist, da man eine solche Anordnung der Buch-Artikel schon in den jeweiligen Reihen-Artikeln hat. Es bringt meines Erachtens überhaupt keinen Vorteil. Bis auf das einfachere Verlinken vielleicht, aber nur dafür lohnt sich das nicht. Zudem gibt es ja, wie unter Vaders Pro schon gesagt, auch andere Möglichkeiten, der genauen Gestaltung der Quellenangaben. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:30, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Admiral Ackbar 23:44, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :Darth Hate 12:42, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Och Kinnas, das ganze Gedöns mit den Doppelpunkten, Bindestrichen oder sonst was is´ doch Unsinn. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 16:32, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend : : An sich bin ich da eher dagegen, das ganze sollte aber auf jeden Fall einheitlich mit den Quellenangaben sein. Daher warte ich ab, bis das da entschieden ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:33, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Naja, da besteht ja nun kein zwingender Zusammenhang. In den Quellen werden die Reihen als Orientierungshilfe mit genannt, aber bei den Buch-Artikeln steht die Reihe ja sowieso im Text, da braucht man sie nicht noch im Lemma. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:30, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Stimmt, mir ging es dabei vor allem darum, die Links einfach zu halten. Aber wenn man deinen Kompromissvorschalg ober betrachtet, löst das das auf einfachere Weise.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Admiral Ackbar (Diskussion | Beiträge) 23:44, 10. Jun. 2010) ::::Oder man benutzt eine Vorlage... Wenn man schon zu faul ist, um das bisschen Code zu tippen... BrawlMaser 13:26, 11. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Yoga 'Diskussion 12:38, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 20:49, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 22:06, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Neugestaltung der Hauptseite Diese Abstimmung läuft vom 12.06.10 bis zum 19.06.10 Weitere Vorschläge scheinen nicht einzugehen, daher sollte jetzt darüber abgestimmt werden. Insgesamt liegen fünf Änderungsvorschläge für die Hauptseite vor: #Darth Vaders-Hauptseite 1 #Darth Vaders-Hauptseite 2 #Darth Vaders-Hauptseite 3 #Ben Kenobis-Hauptseite #Backups-Vorschlag An dieser Stelle sollte auch noch einmal ein Lob an die drei Ersteller der jeweiligen Seiten gehen, die sich sicherlich viel Mühe für die Gestaltung gegeben haben. Inhaltliche Aspekte sollten bei der Abstimmung flexibel angegangen werden, wie etwa das Special und vielleicht noch ein neues Header. Jaina 14:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Dabei sollte natürlich erwähnt sein, dass wir bei einer Entfernung der Kategorien von der Hauptseite, wie das bei Momses Vorschlgägen der Fall ist, die GoogleIndexierung vergessen können, wofür wir etwa 2 Jahre lang hart gearbeitet haben. Ohne vernünftige Einstieg auf der Hauptseite werden die Ergebnisse daher wieder verschlechtert. Das sollte jedem, der hier seine Stimme abgibt bewusst sein. Daher stellen diese Entwürfe aus für die Öffentlichkeitswirksamkeit einen eindeutigen Rückschritt dar und werden in der letzten Konsequenz zu weniger Besuchern führen (und das hat nichts mit dem Design zu tun). Pandora Diskussion 14:45, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Welche Kategorien wurden denn entfernt? - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Hat sich erledigt. Gemeint sind Personen, Spezies, Planeten, etc. - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 15:02, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Da ich ja mehr oder weniger drei Entwürfe ins Rennen schicke, sei gesagt, bei Version 2+3 ist der Artikel des Monats noch etwas zu lang vom Text her, sodass dort (noch) nicht alles in jeglicher Auflösung bis 1650x1050 soweit wie möglich optimiert ist, wird aber im Falle eines "Sieges" nachgeholt. Das ist eigentlich ein Basic was jede Hauptseite erfüllen sollte, aber bislang tut es weder die aktuelle, noch eine der beiden Konkurrenz-Seiten. ::::@Pandoras Einwurf: Das ist schlichtweg falsch. Wenn man hier nicht falsche Argumente anführen und sich stattdessen darüber informieren würde, wie man das Problem löst, dann wären wir heute schon weiter. Denn das Problem kann dabei sehr flexibel gelöst werden, da gibt es nicht nur die Lösung, sondern es führen sogar gleich mehrere Möglichkeiten zum Ziel. Man kann es in eine Vorlage packen, eine Cloud basteln, den Startpunkt des Bots ändern, auf/zuklappbar oder es einfach textmäßig unsichtbar machen (auch da gibt es Tricks gegen Google-Gegenmaßnahmen vorzugehen). Also Problemlösungen suchen, nicht ungerechtfertigt auf die Tränendrüse drücken. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 02:07, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Natürlich gibt es Möglichkeiten, das ganze mit auf die Hauptseite zu integrieren, sodass man es nicht sieht, aber dass muss dann auch gemacht werden, und das ist es leider nicht, dementsprechend stimmt, was ich gesagt habe. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit den Einstieg des Bots zu ändern, wir könnten ihm sagen, er soll die Hauptseite ignorieren, was aber dann genau passiert ist fraglich (weil die HS sein Einstiegspunkt ist). Pandora Diskussion 16:21, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Pro Möglichkeit 1 (Darth Vader) Version 1 # : Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Version 2 Version 3 # : Jaina 14:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Gefällt mir auch am besten, ich würde nur den ersten Satz unterm Header noch ein bisschen verlängern oder kürzen, sodass er entweder volle zwei Zeilen oder nur eine lang ist, so siehts für meinen Geschmack nicht so doll aus. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:40, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Bei unterschiedlichen Auflösungen sieht die Seite sowieso automatisch anders aus, sodass man für dieses Problem keine Lösung finden wird. - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Stimmt. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:06, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Möglichkeit 2 (Ben Kenobi) # Pandora Diskussion 14:47, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Entschuldigung, aber war nicht dein erster Kommentar über meinen ersten frühzeitigen, unfertigen Hauptseiten-Entwurf, dass dieser ja komplett untauglich sei, weil er damals noch bei 1024x768 überlappt? Diese HS hier tut es, wie auch die aktuelle, bis heute. Damit jedoch nicht genug, denn wenn hier Objektivität vor Subjektivität gelten würde, dann würde auch auffallen, dass in diesen Entwurf wahrscheinlich kein bisschen Nachhaltigkeit gesteckt wurde, da zudem die Seitenaufteilung bei kleinen Auflösungen gravierende weiße, leere Flecken aufweist. Deshalb wollte ich dich nochmal daran erinnern, da du mir bislang als ein (sehr) objektiver Admin aufgefallen bist und mir nicht danach gewirkt hast, dass du nach dem Motto „ich erzähle viel, wenn der Tag lang ist“ verfährst. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 01:20, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #::Es lappt nicht über, bei diesem Vorschlag. Eine weisse Fläche ist das geringere Übel gegen den Verlust der Indexierung. Pandora Diskussion 16:21, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Es lappt über, dabei nicht genug. Schließlich sagst du selbst, dass unsere aktuelle Hauptseite dies tut, Ben hat jedoch aus Seitenaufbau-Sicht nichts verändert, sondern nur Text gelöscht. Der restliche Code ist weiterhin dermaßen wirr (wahrscheinlich mit Copy&Paste) zusammengesteckt, dass es schon ein Wunder ist, dass das überhaupt so einigermaßen passt. Durch diese Geschichte haben wir aber auch das Problem, dass die rechte Seite kostant bleibt. Sprich 1. nach rechts über die Google Anzeigen lappt und 2. dazu die Boxen der linken Seite zusammendrückt. Halleluja, wenn das ernsthaft unsere Hauptseite sein soll. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:00, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # bis : Also zur Erklärung meines Stimmverhaltens, warum eignetlich keiner dieser 5 Vorschläge von mir kein volles Pro bekommt ist, die sehene auf einer hohen Bildschirmauflösung alle schlechter aus als unsere jetztige Hauptseite, aber es seht ja um die Standartauflösunf im Netz mit der mehr als 60% surfen und unter der ich mir alle Vorschläge auch angesehen habe. In dieser Auflösung wirkt Bens Vorschlag einen tick besser als die jetztige Hautpseite, deshalb bekommt dieser Vorschlag doch ein "halbes" Pro, da ich Ben noch zum Nachbesseern anhalten muss, aber ich hab das bei den anderen Poralen auch schon gemacht ohne das ein jemand anders gemerkt hat. ;) Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:45, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Stimme ungültig, keine Signatur, auserdem nicht klar erkennbar, ob das nun ein pro ist oder nicht. Admiral Ackbar 15:32, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #::Schreib ich besser hier hin die erkärung, Pro für Projekt - Abwartend für mich. Müsst ihr ja eh auswerten :P # : Ad. Ackbar Ackbars Haus 15:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) #:Kommentar zur Abstimmung in der Tabelle unten: Es sollte ein relativ aktuelles Special sein (z.B. ein neues TOR kommt raus) Ad. Ackbar Ackbars Haus 15:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Ich möchte noch zu bedenken geben, dass die Gestaltung der Hauptseite immer noch Admin-Sache ist und nicht alles, was hier beschlossen wird auch zwangsläufig umgesetzt wird. 15:43, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Momses dritter Vorschlag hat immer noch das Problem mit der zusammengequetschten Zeile und bei Backup ist das zu voll. Bei Ben muss man nur dafür sorgen, dass es da auch einen ordentlichen Block gibt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:30, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Gefällt mir rein optisch am besten. Bei den anderen Vorschlägen sind teilweise diese winzigen Icons, die man nicht erkennen kann, drin, teilweise unterbroche Doppellinen, was einfach unschön aussieht. Admiral Ackbar 18:06, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:52, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Was gibt´s da zu mosern? Tybi macht das doch immer gut! Auf keinen Fall eines von Vaders Dingern da. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 17:38, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Gefällt mir optisch auch am besten :) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 12:40, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Möglichkeit 3 (Backup) # : Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 14:59, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 16:37, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Hier bitte auch eintragen für welche Lösung man ist. Für ein TOR-Special ist es noch zu früh, das sollte frühestens anfang nächsten Jahres beginnen, evt. noch später, falls der Erscheinungstermin verschoben wird. Ansonsten ist das Special schon alt, wenn TOR in die heiße Phase geht. Das TCW-Special ist schon viel zu lange drin, aber ich würde es noch ein bisschen drinlassen, dann ein TFU-II-Special und dann TOR. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:31, 12. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Richtiges FAQ Diese Abstimmung läuft vom 2010-06-15 bis zum 2010-06-22. Eigeneltich ist der Vorschlag ja selbsterklärend, aber zur Erinnerung geht es darum unsere jetziges FAQ gegen das neu von Pandora vorgeschlagen auszutauschen. Zusätzlich kann man abstimmen was mit dem alten passieren soll. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:17, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Pro # : Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:17, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : 18:23, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:27, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Ganz klar pro. – Andro Disku 19:20, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) # : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:25, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Hier bitte auch eintragen für welche Lösung man ist.